Midoriichi: Next Generation: The Final Ballad
by Raischenzo
Summary: This is a oneshot describing the the Final Battle that lead to peace. It is the true ending to the Midoriichi series. Enjoy!


**Ok guys I have here the one shot to end the Midoriichi series, it's called Midoriichi: Next Generation: The Final Ballad. Just a quick heads up I will include a timeline in this one shot detailing the complete history of the Midoriichi series. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**I do not own the Kim Possible Characters, they belong to Disney. I do However own Kuraiichi, Rida, Akai, Hori, Midoriko, Chisana-ichi, Josei, On'nanako as well as the names Buraun, Koni, Roni, Midoriichi, Hekuta, Murasaki and Kimiko.**

**Timeline**

**The Great Demon War that ravaged the lands and lasted for centuries, until the Neko and Tori unified destroying the Inu Clan.**

**561 A.D. Moniku's parents are the only surviving members of the Inu Clan are taken into slavery.**

**563 A.D. Suteki and Moniku's father have two twin boys.**

**570 A.D. Suteki becomes pregnant and Moniku's father is killed.**

**571 A.D. Moniku was born into the slavery of the Neko Clan.**

**579 A.D. At eight years old Moniku witnesses the rape of her mother.**

**586 A.D. At age fifteen Moniku was raped by the leader of the Neko Clan, starting centuries of abuse.**

**736 A.D. Moniku is forced to fight her family to gain her freedom. Her mother Suteki, sacrifices herself to give her daughter freedom. She was then sold to the Tori, where she was beaten by holy weapons daily.**

**1075 A.D. Rida and Akai are born.**

**1078 A.D. Kuraiichi is born, and her parents are killed.**

**1080 A.D. Josei is born.**

**1086 A.D. After serving over three hundred years of her life to the Tori, Moniku meets Kuraiichi. Months later Kuraiichi helps Moniku escape. Moniku destroys the Southern Tribe in the process, unknowingly forcing Kuraiichi to become a full demon in order to survive. Moniku takes Kuraiichi to the Northern Tribe where she'll be better looked over.**

**1087 A.D. Moniku adopts the half demons Komori and Bo'A as her own daughters.**

**1093 A.D. Josei and her sister Jonetsu witness the death of their mother at the hands of the Neko leader.**

**1103 A.D. Moniku returns to train Kuraiichi, and make her into a daiyokai. Kuraiichi leaves with Moniku, leaving her friends behind.**

**1150 A.D. Bo'A and Komori take control of their clans. A few days later Kuraiichi returns, and during the blood moon takes control of the Tori Clan. She also creates the dividing line between the Tori and Neko. Josei and Jonetsu grow to be super elite warriors in the Neko, shortly after the Neko leader arranges for them to be killed, by Komori. Only Josei survives.**

**Josei challeneges the leader and his son, for leadership and wins. Months later she gives birth to Koni.**

**1155 A.D. Roni is born.**

**1240 A.D. Kuraiichi runs into a young priest in training named Hori. He teaches her how to wield her demonic aura as a weapon and shoot demonic energy.**

**1250 A.D. The tensions between the Tori and Neko have hit their peak. Kuraiichi can fill the blood moon coming, and pushes for the Tori to destroy the Neko. Her clan refuses, not wanting to start another war, Kuraiichi believing that a war is inevitable,moves to destroy the Neko on the night of the blood moon, but is sealed away by Hori. Midoriichi is born.**

**Learning of this Josei pushes to attack the Tori, now that Kuraiichi is gone. Rida steps up as clan leader, and the war between the Tori and Neko starts.**

**1251 A.D. Hekuta is born**

**1254 A. D. Murasaki is born**

**1257 A.D. The twins Furui and Wakai are born.**

**1526 A.D. Jodan is born**

**1530 A.D. Kimiko and Ron are born.**

**1537 A.D. Kimiko's village is destroyed by a scuffle between the Neko and Bat clan, Kimiko and Ron's families are killed. Kimiko wants to become a priestess to rid the world of demons.**

**1550 A.D. Midoriichi meets Kimiko, Koni and Roni plan to overthrow Josei.**

**1551 A.D. Buraun is kille, Koni and Roni fail to kill Josei and are killed instead. Kuraiichi resurrected and does battle with the Tori. Rida is killed and Midoriichi becomes a daiyokai. Kuraiichi is defeated and the war between the Tori and Neko ends. Months later the twins Midoriko and Chisana-ichi are born. Moniku returns and makes a fail attempt to steal the twins away.**

**1553 A.D. Reo is born and a few months later Chita is born**

**1566 A.D. Akai takes The twins for a five year training session.**

**1571 A. the twins return from training. Midoriko is found to possess the gene. Moniku returns once more, with Jodan hot on her trail. Moniku enlisted in the aid of Bo'A and Komori. Moniku seduces Midoriko to the dark side eventually causing her to leave her family.**

**1576 A.D. Midoriko returns to destroy the Tori clan. Hekuta, Akai and Kimiko die, as well as Bo'A and Komori. Moniku is defeated and Midoriko goes into self-exile. Reo becomes leader of the Neko clan.**

**1577 A.D. Chisana-ichi becomes leader of the Tori.**

**1600 A.D. Holy weaponization becomes more deadlier, Midoriko creates a village for demons to protect them from the holy warriors.**

**1616 A.D. Ron, Jodan and Yori pass away of old age**

**1626 A.D. Rida is born**

**1631 A.D. Setsuri is born**

**1641 A.D. Jonetsu is born**

**1656 A.D. Buraun is born**

**1676 A.D. Holy weaponry are at their max and the demons have been pushed into a corner. Midoriko retaliates, protecting the last demons in her village she unleashes the Hell's mark.**

**50 years later, 1726**

The forests of Feudal Japan were doused in flames, as a powerful demon had raged on for what seemed like forever. Bodies lay strewn across the ground, hanging from the burning trees, all mangled and all feeding the flames. Not too far from here blood of the unfortunate mixed in with a river, as it poured down from a mountain side. The mountain was littered with bodies, the bodies were either covered in fur or feathers. These were soldiers of the once proud Tori and Neko clans, who had ruled most of Feudal Japan for a great time.

Now only two people were left, as one stood in the hand of another on top the mountain. They were both Tori and they were both women. One woman was covered in black feathers with red streaks, with matching spiky black and red streaked hair. The other was a red head, with bright orange feathers, and it was the raven haired female who had the upper hand.

The raven haired woman was none other Midoriko Tori, eldest daughter to Midoriichi and Kimiko. The other was her younger twin sister Chisana-ichi Tori. They had been fighting for quite some time as Midoriko had become consumed by the Hell's Mark. It had finally corrupted her, and the demon began to lust for power. This lust for power lead to the blood bath before you now.

The Neko and Tori tried their hardest to stop her, but all had been killed. Chisana-ichi struggled in her sister's almighty grip. Her powerless display only made Midoriko laugh.

"What's the matter Ichi? It looks like you're dying to get free." Midoriko said with a dark smile as the Hell's mark glowed brightly on the back of her neck.

"It'll be over soon little sister, I only want the power that's lying dormant inside of you." She told her as she held Chisana-ichi in the air by her throat. "Hold still now, I don't want to have to pierce you again."

Chisana-ichi tried to respond, but Midoriko's grip was too tight. Midoriko loosened her grip so that she could hear her sister's final words. "If only our mothers could see us now. They'd be ashamed of how we turned out. You've given yourself over to that mark of yours, for the promise of power." Chisana-ichi said.

"It's power worth having. This fate was unavoidable. Just look around us, all that surrounds us is death." Midoriko pointed out.

"No, all that surrounds you is death. You've killed our entire clan, the entire Neko clan, Chita, and my own husband Reo, and now you seek to take mine as well." Chisana-ichi corrected her.

"I am to usher in a new age Ichi. I understand now, it just pains me that you don't. There is a reason I have become this strong, and it's because I am to rule with this great power of mine. All will kneel before me, or burn just like they are now." Midoriko said. "It's a shame Mother had to pass away before she could see me now."

"You think she would be proud? Proud that her own daughter has turned out worse than the one who had corrupted her in the first place. You think she would be proud that you turned out worse than Moniku?" Chisana-ichi asked her sister.

Enraged Midoriko pierced her chest, her hand emerging out of Chisana-ichi's back. "I am nothing like her!" she roared. "Moniku was a liar and a user!"

"You…are what….what she made you to be…." Chisana-ichi told her.

Having heard enough, Midoriko began to drain Chisana-ichi of her demonic aura and absorbed it into her being.

She dropped Chisana-ichi's lifeless body next to Reo's as she looked them over. If they hadn't challenged her then they wouldn't have died. Midoriko was done here. She had totally devastated these lands; there was nothing left for her to rule here. Still she heard talk of another land across the great ocean to the east. There many numerous creatures, demons and otherwise have gathered.

She knew that there she would have a new opportunity to rule, and if they were to resist, she would consume them all with her horrifying powers. She wouldn't waste any more time here, looking among the bodies of forgotten friends. She spread her wings to take flight when she sensed five auras coming her way.

Soon five figures came into view and landed before her. Midoriko couldn't help but smile, how could she have forgotten about them?

"Well if it isn't my darling nieces and nephews." Midoriko said with a smile. "You know you just missed a very touching reunion I had with your mom." Midoriko said.

Their attention was immediately drawn to Midoriko's right hand, which was stained in the blood of their mother. Their eyes widened, as they saw the lifeless bodies of their parents. They glared at their aunt, viciously.

"You know Setsuri, Rida, Jonetsu, Buraun, Hori." She said, calling each of their names. "It doesn't have to end in violence. If you just kneel before me, we can start a new era. One without the bloodshed, and carnage." Midoriko said to them.

"Yeah you're about that." Rida said to her, making his younger siblings look at him. "It'll be a new era, just one without you." He said before he charged her, his siblings following close behind.

They quickly surrounded her, and Setsuri went in first. Midoriko knocked him back with her foot, and spun around roundhouse kicking Jonetsu and Rida. Buraun went in next, with Hori backing her up. She slid under Midoriko's jab, tripping Midoriko. Hori came in from above ready to knock her into the ground when she slammed into him.

Hori hit the ground hard. "What happened, I had her?" He asked as he looked into the smiling face of his aunt.

"No you didn't." Buraun told him. "She jumped at the last second, before I could trip her."

"Well we have her surrounded, nowhere to run." Rida said as they surrounded her again. "For Mother." He said.

"For Mother!" They all said in unison.

They all leapt at the same time, only for Midoriko to knock them back with a powerful burst of demonic aura. They rolled back, Hori and Jonetsu rolled off the top and down the mountainside. Hori managed to grab a ledge, and catch his sister.

"Thanks." She said.

Up top Setsuri, Rida and Buraun climbed back to their feet, only to be laughed at by Midoriko.

"You're only mere half-demons like your parents, and yet here you are trying to defeat me." She laughed. "Awarena. (Pathetic)" She said.

Midoriko then unleashed her demonic aura on to them, and they hit the ground hard. Her aura was intense and felt like they were being crushed by a clan of dragons.

"I'll spare your lives only so you may say your good byes and bury the dead. I'll be heading to the land across the great ocean. Find me there if you have a death wish." She said before pulling her aura back and flying away.

"She got away?" Hori asked as he and Jonetsu managed to make it back up to the top.

"No." Setsuri said with a growl. "She spared us." He said punching the ground.

"Still, we should give our comrades a proper burial, and then we can avenge them." Rida said.

The siblings agreed and they went to gather the bodies, that Midoriko left across the burning land.

**A week later, 1726 Early America.**

A week has passed since their last encounter with Midoriko. They knew she was here, her immense power could be felt. They looked out into the distance, and they could see dark clouds, torrents of lightning shot out from the clouds providing both a frightening and fantastic view.

"Ok, now what?" Jonetsu asked, not sure of what their plan was going to be.

"We get the drop on her." Setsuri said.

"No." Hori interrupted. "She already knows we're here. A surprise attack is not going to work."

"So what do we do?" Buraun asked.

"We bring her to us." Hori said.

"Ok so what do we do when she gets here?" Jonetsu said, placing her hands on her hips.

"We use the Daiyokai Sealing Scroll, and seal her in that canyon." Hori said pointing to what would be eventually known as the Grand Canyon.

"Besides, it's not like we came empty handed." Rida said.

He unrolled a tarp revealing the five holy weapons. The cross, spear, staff, katana and tessen fans.

"Are you sure we can use them? We haven't had much training with them." Buraun asked.

"I'm sure. We just have to remember, they react to our demon nature. So let's use our human nature against Midoriko." Hori said.

The other siblings nodded. "So…who's going to go first?" Rida asked a little nervous to touch the holy weapons.

"I'll do it." Buraun said.

The others stepped back giving her some room. Buraun went to grab the tessen fans. She hesitantly moved closer to the objects.

"Remember, no demonic aura." Hori said.

"I got it, I got it." Buraun said as her hand hovered over the weapons.

She placed her hands on the tessen fans and sighed when they didn't react negatively to her. She picked them up and looked at them, before moving around doing some movements.

"Congratulations Buraun, you are now the proud owner of the Tessen Fans of Yori." Hori said with a smile. "Ok, who wants to go next?" He asked.

They turned to look and see the thunderclouds getting closer, which let them know that Midoriko was getting closer.

"No time, just pick a weapon and have faith." Setsuri said as he picked up the Katana.

Jonetsu grabbed the spear, Hori grabbed the staff and Rida held on to the cross. They all exchanged glances, all holding looks of determination. It didn't take long for the clouds to reach them, turning the whole sky dark. Soon thousands of demons appeared flying past them.

"They're running away." Setsuri said.

"Which means you know who is coming." Rida replied.

They stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the demons flee. More lightning struck overhead as the center of the clouds began to open. They quickly noticed a figure descending from the clouds.

"Midoriko." Hori said as he watched her land in front of them.

"I see you decided to come after me. I don't know whether to call you all brave or incredibly stupid." She said. "Well children I take it you've come to stop me in some sort of ridiculous heroic last stand kind of way? You're too late, I've already begun my take over. I'll start a new age of demons right here, one completely different from the last."

"You're insane if you think that's going to work." Hori told her.

"You five are all that's left of the old age. You know the saying out with the old and in with the new." Midoriko said as her hands came alive with black demonic aura.

"It's over, you've gone over the deep end. I mean look at what you've done to your own family." Jonetsu said to her.

"Family. My family rejected me, shunned me. The only person that ever cared about me ended up impaled by these claws." Midoriko said as she held up her right hand. "I've been used and taken advantage of, and all I want is to get what I deserve." She said.

"Oh you'll get what you deserve!" Buraun said rushing Midoriko.

Buraun swung the tessen fan in her right hand, and Midoriko dodged. Buraun opened the fan in her left hand and swung it, Midoriko dodged it again, but this time was taken by surprise as energy shot out at her following the arc of her swing.

Midoriko jumped back avoiding the energy. 'Holy energy? But how are they able to wield holy energy? That's not possible.'

"What don't tell me I scared you?" Buraun asked her with a cocky smile.

Midoriko scoffed, before rushing Buraun. Moving too fast for her to counter, Midoriko was able to knee Buraun in her gut. Midoriko then took her hand, grabbing Buraun's face and slammed her into the ground. Jonetsu rushed to her sister's aid, thrusting the spear at Midoriko. Midoriko caught the weapon, but her hand quickly began to smoke, as the holy energy ate away at her.

Midoriko hissed in pain as she backed off, allowing Setsuri and Rida to attack. Setsuri unsheathed the katana and took a swing at Midoriko. Midoriko dodged it, and knocked him back with her fist. Rida came up from behind and grabbed Midoriko. He then slammed her into the ground, Rida went to grab her, but Midoriko lashed out with her foot and knocked him away.

"You know we hardly get to spend any quality time together. So why don't I show you something special." Midoriko said as her black aura began to envelope her.

The siblings stepped back as the power emanating from her aura kept growing. Soon their eyes went wide as black wings emerged from the aura, followed by a giant black raven.

"She can transform?" Rida said full of shock.

"She's full demon now remember." Hori said to Rida.

Midoriko took to the sky and let out a high pitched shriek, making the siblings cover their ears.

"Sate. (Now Then)" Midoriko said with a flap of her wings, blowing them back. "Let's get started."

Midoriko flew down at them her demonic aura flaring about as chains shot out into the ground. The siblings dodged the chains, as they rained down from the raven. Midoriko began to pull on the chains, and as she did, she unearthed the ground around the five siblings carrying them into the air.

Their eyes widened at the strength their aunt was exhibiting. Midoriko carried them higher into the air before stopping. She released more chains that wrapped around them.

"She's going to crush us!" Buraun shouted.

"No she's not!" Setsuri said as cut the chains in front of him. The holy bladed weapon cut through the chains like butter, and Setsuri then aimed for the one's that held them in the sky.

Setsuri cut through each one, before jumping and cutting Midoriko. Midoriko cried out as she felt the holy energy eat away at her. Reacting promptly, Midoriko began to fly around erratically. Jonetsu and the others used the chains to get a better grip as the ground beneath them crumbled away.

"Now!" Rida shouted.

Wings sprouted from the backs of Rida, Hori and Jonetsu. They began to pull on the chains, pulling Midoriko back. They began to slow own the bird demon, as they pulled more on the demonic chains. Midoriko made the chains dissipate, giving the three siblings nothing to pull on, and nothing for Buraun and Setsuri to hold on to. They fell from the sky quickly plummeting to the ground below. Hori rushed down after them, while Rida and Jonetsu continued on their assault.

They flew up to her face, and Jonetsu took a swing at her. Missing Midoriko, but allowing Rida to hit her in the face with the cross. The holy energy from the cross, dealt a lot of damage alongside Rida's punch. Midoriko flew up, hitting Rida and Jonetsu with a gust of wind to knock them back. Midoriko flew up higher, before diving back down, coating herself with her black demonic aura. Her aim was for Hori who was holding Buraun and Setsuri in his hands.

"Jonetsu she's!"

"I know!" Jonetsu said as they flew up to intercept her.

Jonetsu gripped the spear tightly as she collided with Midoriko. The power of the holy energy allowed her to delay Midoriko's descent or otherwise she would have been plowed down by the giant raven.

"Rida, I can't hold us much longer!" Jonetsu said as Midoriko began to push her back.

Rida flew up behind her. Holding on to the cross tightly Rida dived down towards Midoriko. The holy energy from the cross expanded covering him. He panicked at first, but remembered what Hori said about staying calm around the holy energy. He calmed down and worked with the energy to keep it from fluctuating. He slammed into Midoriko's back with immense force, making her cry out in pain.

Seeing this as her chance, Jonetsu stabbed Midoriko in the neck with the spear. She pulled the spear out and holy energy poured out from the wound. Midoriko began to fall from the sky plummeting back towards the ground. Hori tried to escape her path, but the combined weight of Buraun and Setsuri was too much for him.

"We're slowing you down." Setsuri said.

"Don't worry about it." Hori said, as he kept flying.

Midoriko's shadow fell over them, causing him to look up. He flapped his wings harder and closed his eyes as the giant raven was nearly on top of them. Luckily for him Jonetsu was fast enough to grab him, and her siblings out of harm's way, allowing Midoriko to continue on her intended path.

"Thanks sis." Hori said.

"Don't mention it." She said.

"Are you guys ok?" Rida asked as he flew up next to them.

Hori, and the others nodded, as they watched Midoriko fall into the canyon.

"Well we got her in the canyon." Hori said.

"Yeah, not even she can get back up after a fall like that." Rida said. "Well let's seal her quickly."

They flew down into the canyon, to see Midoriko lying unconscious in the canyon. They landed next to her, and Rida climbed up on top of the giant bird. Setsuri, Jonetsu, Buraun and Hori surrounded her and they all prepared to perform the sealing ritual.

Thunder sounded in the background as the rain continued to pour down. Rida looked around to see his brothers and sisters in place. He raised the cross into the air and it glowed with holy energy once more.

However before he could drain her energy to seal her away, a hand shot up and pierced him through his chest.

"Rida!" The siblings cried out.

Midoriko emerged from the body of the raven, with a dark smile on her face.

"She used a doppleganger?" Buraun said.

"You caught me by surprise for a moment." Midoriko said. "Nice try."

"Put him down!" Jonetsu roared.

"I was just about to get to that." Midoriko said as she was about to stab him again.

Setsuri and Buraun ran up to save Rida, acting quickly enough they were able to free Rida from Midoriko's grasp. Setsuri examined his brother, the hole in his chest was not fatal, she missed his vitals, but it would take some time to heal.

Hori and Jonetsu joined them all ready to take down their aunt.

"Buraun, guard Rida." Hori said to his older sister. "Everybody else, you know what to do."

"It doesn't matter what you do, it's over!" Midoriko said as wings sprouted from her back and she flew up into the air.

Midoriko opened her mouth and began charging a beam of dark energy.

"That's a Kuchi Imochi(Mouth Blast)!" Jonetsu warned them. "We have to clear out of here!"

"Rida is too injured to move." Buraun told them.

"Then we have to deflect it." Setsuri said.

"Deflect it? We're not strong enough to deflect that." Jonetsu argued.

"Stop doubting yourselves. We will act as one, and give each other strength. Now let's stand together and end this fight." Hori said.

Setsuri, Buraun, and Jonetsu looked at each other before looking at Hori, who stood his ground against Midoriko's attack. The siblings nodded before standing their ground with him.

"Shinu!(Die)" Midoriko said as she launched the blast.

Hori spun his staff, and Jonetsu spun her spear. The blast collided with their weapons, and began to push them back. Hori and Jonetsu concentrated their strength into their holy weapons, and began to push the blast back.

The tessen fans glowed with holy energy and Buraun swung them sending the holy energy into Midoriko's attack. The holy energy fluctuated with the demonic energy, creating an imbalance. Sensing this Hori and Jonetsu funneled their energy into the blast and shot the orb of energy back at Midoriko with alarming speed. Midoriko barely dodged the attack, and watched the attack soar higher into the sky.

When Midoriko turned to face her opponents she was met with a fist. The fist belonged to Jonetsu and she continued to barrage Midoriko with punches until Midoriko caught her fist. Midoriko held on to Jonetsu's wrists tightly and kicked her in her gut.

"Did that hurt?" Midoriko asked as she listened to her cries of pain. "I was just checking your reflexes and they seem to be working just fine. But let's do a few more just to be sure." She said as she kicked her in the gut two more times.

"Jonetsu!" Hori said as he flew up to her.

Midoriko broke Jonetsu's right arm, and then tossed her aside. Hori caught her, seeing this Midoriko flew down after him. She was stopped by Buraun who launched more holy energy at her.

Midoriko flew in her direction and formed some chains with her demonic energy. Hori set Jonetsu on the ground and then took off flying behind Midoriko. Buraun swung her fans sending out more holy energy, but Midoriko weaved in between the attacks, and reached out to grab Buraun. Midoriko's hand stopped a few inches away from her face, she looked back to see Hori holding her by her left ankle. Hori pulled her away from Buraun and then slammed her on to the ground.

Midoriko stood up and began to start clapping. "Bravo, bravo." Midoriko said. "Hori you show some real skill. Then again I would expect nothing less from a child that has inherited both the Tori and Neko's gene." She told him. "Now I want to see how you would deal with this." She said.

Midroiko rushed him, and Hori put up his guard. That's when Midoriko used the doppleganger technique and made two copies of herself. One rushed Setsuri and the other went after Buraun.

Setsuri's sword glowed with holy energy as he took a swing at her, but she dodged the swing and blasted him with her aura. Setsuri rolled across, the ground but managed regain his composure and stand back up.

He rushed the doppleganger and swung his blade just missing her, but cutting a few strands of her hair off. The doppleganger kicked him in his side, knocking him back.

Buraun was having an equal amount of trouble, as she had to protect her injured older brother. She was able to keep the doppleganger away, by wildly swinging the fans around sending holy energy out everywhere.

The only problem was that Buraun was quickly exhausting all of her energy. The doppleganger of Midoriko knew this and went in for the attack, as Buraun's attacks became slower. Midoriko punched Buraun in her gut, but Buraun grabbed her arm. The doppleganger flared up her demonic aura, and the holy energy from the tessen fans reacted, making the two energies mix together. An explosion followed destroying the doppleganger and knocking Buraun into Setsuri.

They both hit the ground dropping their weapons, making it easier for the dopplanger to grab them both.

"Let them go!" Hori roared.

Midoriko smiled at Hori. "What will you do?" She asked her nephew.

"I'll stop the apocalypse." He answered.

Hori ran to help his brother and sister, but Midoriko intercepted his path and began to fight him. She was not going to let him get any closer to his siblings. Midoriko pushed him back and kept her attack up, leaving Hori with fighting her as his only choice.

Buraun and Setsuri struggled in the doppleganger's grasp. Buraun's claws extended a trait she inherited from her grandmother Josei. She swung her right hand with lightning speed, and slashed the doppleganger across the face, blinding her. This allowed Setsuri to go in for the final blow. Midoriko sensed that her last doppleganger had been destroyed and could feel Buraun and Setsuri closing in on her.

Hori was glad to see his brother and sister come out ok, and now he was ready to put Midoriko down for good. However his expression changed when he sensed an enormous amount of energy building up within Midoriko. Unfortunately he realized too late what Midoriko had planned for them.

Setsuri and Buraun were a foot away from Midoriko and Hori when they sensed a dark energy build up. They leapt into the air in an attempt to stop whatever attack Midoriko was planning to do. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light. The light was coming from Midoriko, as she could be heard laughing, and her laugh was the last thing they heard before a big explosion erupted in the canyon.

When the dust settled, Midoriko was the only one standing. Hori, Rida, Jonetsu, Buraun and Setsuri were buried under the debris, and the holy weapons had broken. Only Hori managed to pull himself up to his feet. He looked around and saw his brothers and sisters lying injured on the ground, their broken weapons next to them, all except for the Cross of Kimiko.

"The cross…" Hori said as he picked it up.

Suddenly a small jolt of black energy knocked it out of his hand. Hori looked to see Midoriko walking through the mist of the canyon.

"All alone." Midoriko said, her green eyes glowing brightly. "Your brothers and sisters can no longer help you. However if you kneel before, I'll spare all of you and even give you a seat in my new world order." She said.

Hori struggled to stand, but he could feel his muscles giving out on him. He glared at Midoriko, but he eventually dropped to his knees as she walked up to him. Midoriko smiled, glad to see that he has given up his futile efforts of defeating her.

"Good boy, it looks like you're not as ignorant as your parents." Midoriko said.

Something inside of Hori snapped, and he grabbed the cross, and hit Midoriko in the chest with it. Midoriko screamed out, and jumped back. Her chest was smoking from coming in contact with the cross and she lost some energy as well.

'That thing can steal energy.' She said in her thoughts.

"You can insult me all you want. However, no insults my family!" Hori said.

Finding his second wind, he charged Midoriko, putting her on the defensive. She was trying to avoid the cross so she would not lose anymore of her energy. She found an opening in Hori's attacks and thrusted her palm forward into his chest knocking him back.

Hori jumped back some, as Midoriko closed in, and punched him twice in the face She followed up with a kick and knocked Hori back on the ground.

"I give you a second, no third chance at life and this is how you repay me? Well no more." Midoriko said as she raised her right hand that was coated in black demonic energy.

However before she could strike him down, a white chain of energy shot out and wrapped around her right arm. Another chain grabbed her left arm, and more chains wrapped around her neck, body and both legs.

"Wha-What's happening?" Midoriko asked.

Midoriko followed the chains and saw that they were coming from the broken holy weapons. Each one of the siblings was holding a holy weapon, helping to restrain Midoriko. Midoriko struggled to free herself, but the chains had a tightened grip on her, and they were slowly draining her of her energy.

Midoriko's body began to smoke from the contact with the holy energy. "Release me this instant!" She demanded.

"Don't worry aunt Midoriko, this will be over soon enough." Hori said as he leapt into the air, and thrusted his palm out, with the cross aiming for Midoriko's chest.

"Watashi o kasho. (You underestimate me)" Midoriko said as she flared up her demonic aura.

Rida, and the others pulled on the chains holding Midoriko, sending their own energy flowing through the chains. The collective energy paralyzed Midoriko, immediately halting her movement.

"Guys, I need a clear shot!" Hori called from above.

The siblings pulled on the chains again, this time leaving Midoriko's chest wide open for attack.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Hori said as he descended on Midoriko.

Midoriko watched with wide eyes as Hori drew closer with the Cross of Kimiko.

"You brats." Midoriko growled. "Noroi….Anata noroi….Anata akudo shi! (Curse you….Curse you…you brats!)" Midoriko roared.

Hori slammed into Midoriko's chest knocking her to the ground. "Daiyokai Sealing Technique!"

Light erupted from the cross, engulfing both Midoriko and Hori. Suddenly the ground erupted, as a strange object rose up into the sky. The object was a pyramid like altar, and on top was Midoriko, who was being held down by the chains. Hori jumped off of the pyramid, still holding the cross. The cross left a trail of holy energy that was attached to Midoriko's chest as she was still having her energy drained.

Hori held up his hand, and it glowed with energy. Moments later an object cme racing down into the canyon, landing next to Hori. The object was the Daiyokai Sealing Scroll, and it quickly unrolled, revealing a set of inscriptions.

Hori chanted the inscriptions, and placed his hands on the scroll. Holy energy encased his body and channeled into the cross.

"Fuin! (Seal)" Hori said as the last of Midoriko's energy was sealed inside the cross.

A backlash of energy then shot forward back into Midoriko encasing her and the pyramid in light. When the light faded Midoriko's presence was completely gone. Hori watched as the pyramid descended into the ground, taking the sealed Midoriko with it. Once completely underground an image of a raven appeared on the canyon floor.

"It's done, the nightmare is finally over." Hori said as he dropped onto his knees.

A hand touched his shoulder making him look up. He saw that it was his older brother Setsuri. Setsuri extended his hand, and Hori accepted it, letting his older brother help him up.

"So she's gone?" He asked Hori.

Hori nodded. "Yes, forever to remain sealed here." He answered.

"She was powerful, I almost thought we were done for." Setsuri said.

"Well it's like mother said. Power is good and all, but without love it is meaningless." Hori said quoting Chisana-ichi. "Mother always said, if Midoriko had someone that could genuinely love her. A source of love that could counter balance that darkness that swallowed her, then the ending would have been different." Hori said.

"Time is supposed to heal all wounds, but all it did was make Midoriko lonelier." They heard Buraun say. "What will we do now?" She asked.

"The scroll says to take the holy weapons carrying Midoriko's energy. And cast them to the four corners of the earth. As for the cross, it will remain here to be passed down and guarded over. Unfortunately for the protector this cross, which carries Midoriko's destructive energies, will bring to them some unfortunate events in their life." Hori said.

"First we need to get Rida patched up." Buraun reminded him.

Hori and Setsuri nodded, and they went to gather Rida and Jonetsu. The siblings could now return to a somewhat normal life, and rebuild a world that was almost lost to them.

**XX**

As time passed on, the battle that took place in the canyon was passed down by the protectors of the Cross of Kimiko. The story however was eventually lost to the ravages of time, and just thought of as a mere fairy tale. However the legend of a black winged demon stayed fresh in the minds of those native to the island of Japan.

A warning was issued to those were rumored to be a descendant of the legendary Tori Clan. The warning is as follows.

_If the black demon is to ever arise again it will be born with a lust for power and battle, and possess feathers as black as the night sky. The only way to counter it is with love and compassion, lest the world be destroyed again._

**Hope you guys liked the one shot and the one true ending to the Midoriichi series. However time itself is convoluted and what happened to midoriko here, might be different in another timeline, but who's to say right?**

**Enjoy as the next thing being brought to you will be a series of crossovers carefully thought out by Raptorhunter18 and myself. Also I will also be able to resume my other stories, starting with God of KiGo.**


End file.
